1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of continuous or batch furnaces. More particularly, the invention pertains to an apparatus added to a continuous or batch furnace to aid in the delubrification of materials or parts.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art pre-sintering furnaces consists of three heating zones and a cooling section. The prior art furnaces are approximately 520 inches long. While these furnaces are useful for pre-sintering parts they are not sufficient in removing lubrication from parts of larger mass or of large quantity.
The prior art furnace shown in FIG. 1 is comprised of a hood (10), three zones (12, 14, 16), and a cooling section (18). Parts enter the hood (10) and move through the furnace on a belt (not shown) in the direction marked by arrow (20). Slow removal of vapor and gas products away from the surface of the parts due to the inadequate length of the furnace causes soot deposits to form on the exterior surface of the parts that have at least one lubricant present. After the soot has been deposited on the exterior surface of the parts, the parts move into zone 3, where the temperature increases significantly to 1400-1650° F. for pre-sintering, hardening the soot onto the parts.